The Public Safety Core provides security and police services as well as access and audit systems management for the NEIDL. This core is staffed 24 hours a day, seven days a week including supervisory personnel that support Public Safety, Environmental Heath and Safety, Emergency Planning and Response, Facilities and Administrative Core services. The primary purpose of this core is to ensure the safe and secure operation of the facility and to minimize the opportunity for the loss of assets and to mitigate and minimize risk as discovered, reported or documenting in existing risk assessment documents. The Public Safety Core will provide staffing for the following locations: a. Command and Control Center b. Site pedestrian entrance c. Site vehicular entrance d. NEIDL entrance lobby e. NEIDL loading dock f. Building and site patrols. PERFORMANCE SITE(